


Setting Up the Nursery

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [168]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus tries to set the children's up alone, but Tailgate helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Up the Nursery

Tailgate sighed as she heard another thump from down the hall.  In the middle of watching the movie, she had heard that sound plenty of times.  Sighing, she finally had enough of it as she slowly stood up.  She swayed a bit as her heavy belly tilted her center of balance.  
  
“Geez, you guys are getting big,” she mumbled as she rubbed her stomach.  
  
Pausing her movie, Tailgate slowly walked down the hallway to where she knew the thumps were coming from.  Getting closer to the door, a faint growl came through as she gently opened the door.  
  
Sitting in the middle of several pieces of unfinished furniture, Cyclonus was spreading out the instruction sheet as best as he could.  He had never done anything like this before and despite his research saying this type of crib was the safest one available out there, he was just too stressed out with everything that had been going on to feel even a bit better knowing his unborn children would be safe in these.  
  
Tired and overwhelmed with all this new responsibility, he didn't even realize that trying to put it together wouldn't work when he couldn't look at the instructions at the same time.  So for the past hour, his attempts at figuring it out had no effect over the fact that someone had to be looking and directing the person putting this together.  
  
Tailgate giggled at the sight of her husband getting frustrated and letting the equipment in his one hand fall over as he grabbed the instruction sheet again.  "Are you having trouble, Cyclonus?"  
  
He turned around, apparently unaware that she had been there for a good while.  "Tailgate, I told you to rest while I set this up."  
  
She pouted, "I'm not tired, Cyclonus-"  
  
"I know you've been getting plenty of rest, but your due date is coming up soon."  
  
"I still have two months until I'm due."  
  
"I know..." Cyclonus sighed as he put the instruction sheet down, "I know, but with twins..."  
  
Tailgate's arms, which had been resting on her stomach, twitched as she watched the man on the floor grip the bridge of his nose.  She didn't like being treated as though she was incapable of doing anything, but she knew Cyclonus was just worried.  Like the doctor had told them, she was a petite woman carrying twins.  There were going to be risks with twins and risks with a small woman, but together... Primus, she had never seen Cyclonus look so pale after hearing about everything that could happen to her and their twins.  
  
It didn't help that recently she had been feeling more nauseous, resulting in her not eating or drinking enough that she had a small fainting spell.  Cyclonus, from what she learned from Whirl via social media, had nearly had a heart attack.  Which was why he had been so uptight about her eating and drinking properly and getting plenty of rest.  
  
She hugged herself as she watched her husband get up to come over to kneel in front of her, bringing her into a small hug.  
  
"Tailgate... I just want to make sure you and the twins stay safe.  If something happened and I could have done something to prevent it..." He left his sentence unfinished, unable to even say what could possibly happen to them.  
  
Tailgate moved to hug him back.  While her husband being more protective of her and all was different, she didn't mind.  She knew he was just worried for her and not sure what to do in this scenario.  "I know.  I know you'll do a wonderful job of keeping me and the babies safe."  
  
Gently tightening the hug a bit, Cyclonus drew back, holding her hips to keep her supported.  "I will."  
  
Smiling, Tailgate kissed him, surprising him enough that she moved out of his hold to walk over to the instructions.  "So then let me help you," she said, starting to kneel down to pick them up.  
  
Cyclonus came to her side to pick them up for her.  "Tailgate, I told you to be careful-"  
  
"-Picking up things, I know, and ask you to pick it up instead," she interrupted him as she took the instructions from his hand to look them over, "But I can at least still read instructions to you."  
  
"Tailgate..."  
  
"I won't do any heavy lifting, I promise.  But I can help you out like this, can't I?"  
  
He gave her a long look before he sighed and turned to leave.  
  
"C-Cyclonus?"  
  
"I'm just going to bring in the rocking chair.  I don't want you to be standing the whole time I'm putting these cribs together."  
  
Blushing beet red, Tailgate hid her face in the instruction guide.  Primus, she always felt so loved when he did such... sweet things like this.  Everyone including Whirl said he was a cold and heartless man, but they didn't know about this.  This side he only showed her and, she knew he would, their children.  
  
Looking down to rub her belly lovingly, she paused momentarily as her feet started to hurt.  Right, her ankles had also been swelling up recently.  
  
She should probably ask Cyclonus to get the foot stool too when he got back.  Who knows how long it would take to set up the cribs considering he hadn't done much in the past hour.  
  
At least she wouldn't be doing the hard work.


End file.
